


Miraculous Holidays 2019

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Holiday Themes, each drabble stands alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is a set of one-shots written for the holiday season for the Miraculous Holidays 2019 event from wearemiraculous on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur/Jagged Stone, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kagami Tsurugi/Felix Graham de Vanily, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Nino Lahiffe/Felix Graham de Vanily
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/736620
Comments: 86
Kudos: 273





	1. Marinette and Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested for Marinette and Chloe by the lovely @lahiffed and is a sampling of a University AU with a dash of pining and a sprinkle of crush realization.

"Do you want to know what’s irritating?!” Marinette’s dorm room door slammed open with little ceremony and Chloe barged in. She wrapped a plush scarf with a black and gold hexagon pattern around her neck as she moved forward. “It’s snowing and you’re just sitting here. That’s irritating!”

“What’s going on?” Marinette blinked up at the other girl in surprise. 

“Did you not hear me? It’s snowing and I hate the snow.”

“Okay...”

“But I know you love the snow so I’m here to take you out into the stupid snow. Put on your coat.” Chloe yanked the pink jacket off the desk chair and threw it towards the other girl’s face. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” 

Marinette looked back at the window she’d been watching the snow through for the last hour. “You really want to go out there?”

“No. Anyone who does is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Now put on warm stuff already. I don’t want you catching a cold. I would be stuck taking care of you, and I’ve obviously got better things to do with my time.” She tossed a pair of fleece-lined boots on the bed.

“Am I allowed to say no?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Marinette tried to hide her smile as she pulled her boots on over the fuzzy socks she’d been wearing. She donned the jacket over her pajama shirt and was reaching for a scarf when Chloe tugged a hat over her head with a grunt. 

“Let’s go.”

“Not that I’m mad about going out in the snow,” Marinette began as she caught up with Chloe marching down the hall, “but do you want to explain why you just barged into my room angry about the snow and now you’re taking me out into it? You know I could just go out on my own, right?” She put the finger of one fuzzy glove in her mouth as she pulled the other one onto her right hand.

“But you wouldn’t. You would’ve sat right there at your window and sighed and drank your hot cocoa and wished you had someone to go play in the snow with. Alya went home for the weekend and the guys are on the other side of campus and I just know you, okay?” Chloe pushed the dormitory door open with a little too much force. “And since you and I are the only ones who stayed in the building this weekend, I’m the only option.”

“So you’re being nice then,” Marinette summarized. “No one’s going to believe it.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

Marinette stepped out onto the snow and smiled. “It’s still so powdery. I can never decide if I like it better like this or when it gets a little crunch to it.”

“It’s just snow.”

“It’s not just snow.” She spun around in a circle and laughed. “It’s magical. Come on, spin with me.”

“You look ridiculous.”

“But there’s no one to see us look ridiculous, right?” Marinette paused in her spinning to look back at her friend. “Come on, Chlo. You took it upon yourself to bring me out to dance in the snowflakes; you could at least dance with me.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Chloe muttered under her breath, walking further out into the snow-covered parking lot.

“You think I’m cute?”

“You know you are, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she huffed, throwing her arms out. “Now what?”

“Now we spin!” Marinette jumped and twirled in the air, laughing the whole time.

Chloe turned in a tight circle. “There, I spun.”

“You can do better than that.” Marinette took her hands and spun them. They slid in the snow as they moved and barely caught each other from falling as they slowed.

Marinette laughed again but her words died on her lips as she saw the look Chloe was giving her. The other girl’s cheeks were pink with exertion and her eyes were almost too bright a blue amid all the yellow of her hair and winter accessories. Her hands were warm where they still gripped Marinette’s arms for balance, so warm even through the layers. 

“Thanks for spinning with me.” Her voice was quiet. She hadn’t meant for it to come out so low but the look Chloe was giving her was making her feel...feel a certain kind of way and she didn’t know how to handle it. 

With a flip of her ponytail, Chloe was stepping back and dropping her hands. “It was nothing,” she said, tone flippant. “Are you done yet?”

Marinette took in a deep breath and found calm in the smell of fresh snow. “You don’t have to stay out here with me if you don’t want to.”

A pout half-formed on Chloe’s lips before it slipped away. “I didn’t say that. I’ll stay.”

“Do you want to spin some more?”

“I’ll watch you spin.”

Marinette considered that. “What about taking a walk?”

Chloe looked out across the white blanket covering everything. “A walk might be nice.”

“Might get a bit slippery in places,” she warned, turning away so the other girl didn’t see her flaming cheeks. “We’ll have to help each other stay upright.”

“That doesn’t sound all the bad actually,” Chloe replied with a shy smile.

“I was thinking the same thing.”


	2. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Hot Cocoa

“This is the third time this week,” Marinette said in greeting as she climbed through the skylight. “I’d say you’re becoming a regular.”

Chat Noir jumped and turned away from the balcony railing with a guilty look. “I can go if you want. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You aren’t bothering me.”

“I just like it up here.”

“I do too.” She joined him by the railing and looked out over the city. “It smells like it’s going to snow.”

He half-smiled. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Do you like the snow?”

“Sometimes.”

She shivered as a cool breeze swept past them. “It feels colder tonight than it has yet. Another snow sign.”

Chat Noir finally gave her the attention she deserved and frowned. “You should go back inside. You’re gonna get sick.”

“I want to keep you company,” she replied simply as she hugged herself, the long sleeve shirt doing little to protect her from the weather. “That’s why you came here, isn’t it?”

He ducked his head as he smiled. “Am I that obvious?”

She winked at him. “Do you want to come inside and warm up? I’ve got a new cocoa mix I haven’t tried yet this season. There might even be some cookies leftover from the day.”

“I don’t want to impose...”

“It’s not an imposition, it’s an invitation.” She flicked his bell playfully. “Come on.”

___

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Marinette blew over the brim of her mug and steam floated away from the liquid surface. 

Chat Noir poked at one of the small marshmallows floating in his hot cocoa with the tip of his claw. “Not really. I just get a little sad this time of year. I guess that’s why I’ve been coming around so much. Your balcony just feels...nice, I think.”

“I get the sad thing. The year is ending,” she nodded. “Christmas is exciting and December is full of fun events and friends and family, but then the year is over just like that. It feels a little hollow sometimes.”

“I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

Marinette blushed and sank down a little in her chair. “Oh, sorry then.” She let out a nervous laugh. “I guess it’s been on my mind the past few days.”

“It makes sense,” he agreed. “Maybe that is some of it for me.”

“And the other part?”

“Just family stuff.” He breathed in deeply and wrapped his gloved hands tighter around the mug. “I have to get away from it and clear my head.”

“Well, you’re welcome to my balcony whenever then.” She pushed the plate of cookies to him. “But don’t expect the hot cocoa and cookies every time. This is a very special circumstance.”

“You do have to be careful with stray cats,” he agreed with a smirk, his first of the evening. “If you feed them too much, they never stop coming around.”

Marinette pursed her lips before reaching over to flick his bell once more. Chat Noir’s eyes widened at the gesture and he blinked at her, the smugness on his face seconds before washed away in surprise. 

“You’re not a stray,” she said without meeting his eyes. “I already told you you’re welcome here whenever you want to come around.”

“I....thank you,” he whispered. He stared down into his mug and watched the marshmallow melt a bit more in the warm brown liquid. “That means a lot. Thank you.”

There were many questions she wanted to ask and things she wanted to say but Marinette put everything she could into the gentle smile she gave him as she reached for another cookie. “You’re welcome, Chat.”


	3. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fireplace

Nino laughed as he closed the door to the loft. “It’s good to know you two have the priorities in order when it comes to unpacking. Do we even know where our clothes are yet?” He dropped his shopping bags by the door and wove between the stacks of boxes and furniture to get to his partners. 

Marinette was standing on the tips of her toes as she hung ornaments on their Christmas Tree and Adrien was frowning at the mantle as he tried to situate garland around the stockings already hanging there.

“We had to make it look Christmasy! By the time we get everything unpacked, we might not be able to enjoy it if we wait, and Adrien found this perfect tree while we were out earlier.” Marinette squeaked when Nino tickled her side and he pulled her back against him so she wouldn’t lean against the tree after he threw off her balance. 

“Is that so?” he teased. 

“It is.” She tilted her head back for a kiss and he happily obliged.

“And what are you working on so hard over here?” Nino released Marinette and they both turned to Adrien who dropped the heap of garland to the floor.

“Not that anymore,” he replied with a wry smile. “But I was thinking we should give the fireplace a spin tonight. It’s supposed to get cold and since we haven’t put the bed frame together yet, I thought we could all sleep in here.”

“Cuddling by the fire to stay warm out of necessity. I wonder if that was planned,” Nino mused. 

“Well, you’re the one who said he would put the bed together and hasn’t.”

“Ah, so I am. I guess I’m the deviant then.”

Marinette laughed and picked up the bundle of sparkling red garland. “Do you want me to show you how to do this?”

Adrien beamed at her. “I think I’d like it even more if you just did it.”

“Fine, fine. You two get stuff ready to make the fire and I’ll have this mantle Christmasified in a jiffy.”

“We have complete faith in you, Princess.”

“And you’re in charge of dinner too.”

“That’s fair.”

“And making the bed.”

Nino and Adrien exchanged glances but Marinette pointedly ignored them, humming a Christmas carol as she turned back to her work.  
___

“Mmm, this is nice,” Marinette sighed, her mouth pulled into a content and sleepy smile. “It’s so warm and pretty.”

Adrien watched the flames dance inside the fireplace. “Maybe we should just put the bed in here. What do we need a living room for anyway?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Nino murmured. He cuddled down in the blankets and buried his face against Adrien’s back as he slid his arm around his middle. “This is heaven.”

“We have our own place now. I always hoped we would.” Marinette rolled over to give her back to the fire. “It almost doesn’t feel real.” Her heavy eyes slid shut and she blinked a few times, fighting sleep. “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?”

Adrien kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, Nino’s arm around him reaching out to touch her too. “It’s perfect,” he agreed.


	4. Ivan and Mylene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Ornaments

“Maybe a little more to the left.” Mylene tilted her head to the side. “And higher.”

“Like this?” Ivan held the delicate blown-glass snowflake in his large hand in place against the artificial tree.

“Hmmm, no, that doesn’t feel right. Let’s try lower on the right.”

“Moss and Hemp might knock it down if it’s too low.” He eyed the dogs watching the tree decorating with eager expressions. “I don’t think we can trust them.”

“Oh, you’re right. Hmmm.” Mylene pursed her lips and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“You’re so cute when you do that, Lele.”

She blushed and dropped her hand. “Stop watching me think, you silly man. It throws off my vibe.”

Ivan carefully set the ornament back in its placeholder in the waiting box and went to his wife, pulling her against him. “I love watching you though.” His voice was soft and his eyes went fond when she rested her chin against his stomach to look up his chest at him. 

“I love watching you too,” she smiled. “And they love watching us.” She giggled and looked over at the two giant dogs, both with tails wagging as they tried their best to stay sitting in place. 

“And soon there will be another pair of eyes.”

Mylene’s hand went to the side of her swollen stomach. “Not much longer. This is our last Christmas, just us. It’s kinda bittersweet, isn’t it? Exciting but a little sad. Mostly happy though.”

“Mostly happy,” he agreed, covering her small hand with his. “And I’m sure we’ll have plenty of help with the ornaments in a year or two, whether we want it or not.”

Mylene pursed her lips in her thinking expression and Ivan chuckled softly. “You know,” she began as she stepped away from his embrace, “it might not be a bad idea to pack away the glass ones for a while and start crafting some more homemade ones that are a bit more durable.”

Ivan staggered back as the end of the dogs’ patience was reached and they jumped up to plant paws against his chest. He laughed and scratched them both behind the ears. “That might be one of your better ideas, Lele. Not like adopting these two rascals.”

Moss went back down to all fours and circled Mylene carefully before bumping his nose against her belly. She scratched along his jaw and he let his tongue loll out of his mouth in a happy doggy smile. “Yeah, what a mistake they were,” she teased.


	5. Rose and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Red Noses

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Juleka asked, dread lacing her tone.

“Just a bit farther, Jules, I promise.” Rose kept a firm grip on her girlfriend’s hand as she led her down the street. “And this is a good thing, don’t worry.”

“You know I don’t like surprises.”

“But this is a different kind of one.”

“Or Christmas.”

“Just trust me.”

“Or most bright and cheerful celebrations.”

Rose’s replying laugh was high and happy. “Would you give me a little credit? I think I know what my love does and doesn’t like.”

Juleka quirked her lips but kept her eyes dutifully shut as requested. “It’s pretty cold out. You might have to help me warm up.”

“I can do that,” Rose giggled, tightening her hold on Juleka’s hand before reluctantly releasing it. “Okay, I need you to wait here for just a few seconds while I get the last thing set up and then you can open your eyes when I say so, okay?”

Juleka sighed but the sound wasn’t impatient. “Okay.” She tried to listen for any clues as to what Rose was up to. She thought they were in the park if she’d paid attention correctly to the path they took after she’d been blindfolded. There were distant sounds of people talking but nothing close enough to be some kind of party. That was a relief. Juleka usually needed time to mentally prepare herself for those kind of events.

Rose knew that though. Rose knew so many things about her that she didn’t allow others outside her family to see. 

“Okay, open!” Rose announced.

Juleka braced herself as much as she could for the unknown and opened her eyes, blinking away the fuzziness from having them closed for so long. Rose was sitting on a dark blanket, sturdy jar candles set around the edges for light. There were books in her lap and a large plush of some kind Juleka couldn’t quite make out peeking out from behind her puffy pink coat.  
“What is this?” she asked as she went to sit with her girlfriend on the blanket.

“Well, I know you don’t love Christmas as much as I do, but I thought it would still be nice to share some of our traditions with each other since this our first official winter holiday together as a couple." She lifted the two books to show their covers in the candle light. “My favorite, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and your favorite, Twas the Night Before Krampus. Luka helped me, just so you know. I haven’t read this one before.”

“I don’t know if you’re going to like it,” Juleka warned with a small smile. “But this is awesome, Rosie. Thank you so much.”

“That’s not even all!” Rose exclaimed. She reached behind her back and produced a large plush that was almost as tall as she was sitting down. “I commissioned this from one of those online sites that creates stuffed animals from drawings!”

Juleka snorted at what she could only assume was a poor Rudolph plush that had gotten trapped and melted into a Krampus plush. “I’m sleeping with this every night from now on.”

Rose beamed at her. “I have one too! I did have to paint hearts on the Krampus eyes though. They were kinda scary without them. But I know you like scary so I just painted heart eyes on your Rudolph one since he’s not scary anyway.”

“This is the best. Thank you.” Juleka hugged the plush between them, happy to hear her girlfriend laugh. “But we’re both going to end up sick if we try to stay out here and read those books. Why did you choose the park at night when it’s so cold?”

“I thought we could go back the boat, but I wanted to do this here. It’s where we had our first kiss and I just thought it’d be special.”

Juleka set the large plush to the side and moved closer to Rose, placing a kiss on the tip of her cold red nose. “It’s very special, thank you.”


	6. Adrien and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Scarves

Adrien tucked the end of the dark gray scarf into place and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His mouth turned downwards into a frown the more he studied himself and he ripped the scarf off and tossed it into the pile of other discarded clothes and accessories. He’d made quite the mess in his hunt for the best date outfit.

He was going on a date.

He was going on a date with Luka.

He watched his cheeks go pink in the mirror and then turned back to his closet. He needed something cool to wear, but nothing looked right. He had a walk-in closet full of designer clothes and they all seemed too...generic.

Hanging out with Luka had shown him a side of himself he didn’t realize was there and he wanted that to show in his outward appearance but everything he put on felt phony. It was frustrating. 

A flash of light blue caught his eye and he rescued an old scarf from beneath a pile of folded sweaters. He traced Marinette’s sewn signature along the inside of it and smiled. She was one of his best friends. He remembered realizing that she was the one who’d made the scarf for him and why she’d let him believe it was from Gabriel. He bundled the worn material under his neck and let out a happy sigh. This always felt right to him. The color. The feel of it. Even more so now, though he couldn’t put his finger on why.

Maybe he wasn’t as different as he thought.  
___

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Adrien apologized as he jogged to a stop in front of Luka and the cinema. “I lost track of time when I was getting ready.”

“It’s all good. The showing we were going to try to do was sold out anyway. I got tickets for a later one if you want to go grab some coffee or something.” 

Adrien felt his cheeks warm as he took in Luka’s ensemble. “Is that a Chat Noir scarf?”

He laughed and scratched at the bracelets on his wrist absently before tugging at the end of the black scarf emblazoned with a bright green paw print. “Uh, yeah. I saw it in a shop the other day and thought it would be nice to wear tonight.” His nose wrinkled. “I know it’s corny.”

“I love corny,” Adrien assured him, happy to see Luka blush in return. “And it’s really, really cool.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’m going to pretend you wore that blue scarf for me, okay? So I don’t feel so weird.”

“Oh. Oh!” Adrien reached up to dig his fingers into the thick loop around his neck. “I think I did.”

Luka laughed in surprise. “You think?”

“Can I maybe not explain right now?”

“Sure. So coffee?”

Adrien felt relief flood him and he nodded. “Coffee would be great.” Feeling brave, he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

Luka’s eyes shined as he slid his arm into Adrien’s. “Let’s,” he agreed.


	7. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Christmas Tree

“I’m so excited about finding the perfect tree today.” Marinette skipped a few steps and paused to let her girlfriend catch up to her. “I bet it’ll even be at the first tree lot we go to.”

“Hold your horses, girl. What do you mean the first tree lot? Why would we go to more than one?” Alya pulled her knitted hat down tighter over her ears and shivered against the cold breeze that blew past them.

“Well, it’s possible the perfect tree isn’t at the first lot,” the other woman reasoned, “so we may have to go to a few lots until we find it.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I mean, we do have the whole day free.”

“I didn’t think that meant we would spend the whole day hunting for the perfect Christmas tree. I thought that meant we would get a great tree, take it home, and then decorate it.”

“Oh, it does.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Don’t uh-huh me, I know what I’m talking about. Finding a tree should only take a couple of hours. Three or four, max.”

Alya stopped walking and watched Marinette stop to look back at her before she began again. “You know I love you, right?”

Marinette looped her arm through her girlfriend’s and rested her head against her shoulder as they started to walk again. “Of course I do.”

“Good. We’re not spending four hours looking for a tree.”

“I said at the most four hours! Probably only one or two. Hey, we’re here!” She tugged on Alya’s hand and led her into the cheerfully lit lot. Perfectly fine rees stood in rows and rows, allowing for customers to walk down the small paths between them. 

“Four hours, huh?” Alya sighed and followed her happy girlfriend into the lot.  
___

“Admit it,” Marinette teased, poking Alya’s side. “This is the most perfect tree ever.”

“And it only took three and a half hours and four lots to find,” Alya said. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

They watched lights twinkle as they cuddled on the couch. “I think you’re right. This is a perfect tree.”

Marinette tilted her head back so she could kiss Alya’s cheek. “I know,” she said with a wink. “I’m glad you came around though.”


	8. Gabriel and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Mistletoe

“This is obviously Adrien’s doing.” Nathalie studied the mistletoe carefully hanging from the top of the office door frame. It hadn’t been there the day before but now it hung just so, a bright red ribbon holding the stems together and attached high enough that it wouldn’t be bothered by the opening and closing of the doors.

Gabriel glanced up from his computer. “I assumed you’d done it.”

“You thought I put mistletoe above the door?”

“You had the rest of the house decorated for Adrien this year. I assumed this was part of it.” He looked back down at his screen and frowned. “Did you say mistletoe?”

“I did.”

“Ah.”

“Something you’d like to say about mistletoe, sir?” Nathalie challenged, one delicate eyebrow rising above the frames of her glasses.

Gabriel cleared his throat and appeared to be concentrating too hard on his work. “Not at all.”

“I see. So you assumed I was the one who put mistletoe on the door that usually only you and I use, but you have no comment on that.” She nodded to herself and went back to her desk. “That’s fine. I’m forwarding you the email we just received about an inspiration showcase in the fall.”

“Fine. I’ll take a look when I have time.”

“Fine.”

They worked in tension-filled silence, only punctuated by the pointedly loud keystrokes Nathalie made from time to time.

“You’re angry at me,” Gabriel said after an hour.

“No.”

“I can tell.”

“I’m working, sir. That’s all.”

Gabriel frowned. “You’re angry I thought you put up the mistletoe.”

Nathalie met his gaze. “I’m not,” she said, enunciating each word. 

“Did you think I was the one who put it up?”

She laughed and it was a bitter sound. “I’m much smarter than that, sir.”

“Ah, right.”

The hum of her computer quieted and she stood as the monitor went dark. “I’m finished for the day. I’ll see you in the morning.” She gathered her tablet and phone and went for the door. 

Gabriel tripped over himself getting to the door as she did and he straightened his jacket with a stern expression once he was standing by her as if he hadn’t just made a fool of himself mere seconds before. “I don’t want you to be angry,” he said, the words seeming as if they were being dragged from between his clenched lips. 

Nathalie met his eyes but there was more sadness behind them than anger. “We don’t always get what we want, Gabriel. I know that very well.” She reached for the door handle and he put his hand over hers, halting the action. 

“Ah, perhaps for the tradition of it,” he said. His eyes were a little wide behind his glasses and his skin was a little pale. “So Adrien didn’t go through the trouble for nothing.”

“Are you asking to kiss me under the mistletoe, sir?”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched tight and he gave a stiff nod. 

“Well,” she reasoned, tilting her face towards his, “if it’s for tradition.”


	9. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Stockings

“Wow, this place looks like a fancy department store.” Nathaniel walked into the penthouse with widened eyes.

“It looks even better,” Chloe said, flipping her ponytail haughtily. “I had Daddy outbid the designer who was going to do the Tiffany and Co decor.”

“Sounds like you, Queenie,” he teased, gaze wandering around the room. “Wait, is that a stocking with a menorah on it?”

She stepped in front of him and held out her hands before he could advance on the fireplace. “Okay, look. I know you don’t celebrate Christmas but my stocking was going to look so lonely up there alone and you’re over here all the time anyway so I thought this was a nice compromise.” She bit her bottom lip. “Is it okay?”

“It’s, uh...it’s a little weird, but not in a bad way.” He moved around her so he could get a closer look. “It’s really beautiful. This is hand-stitching, isn’t it?”

Chloe nodded proudly. “I saw one in the window of this little boutique and thought of you. Of course, I had yours custom made to fit the color scheme here. Each one is embroidered by hand in the shop.”

“And you had my name put on it?”

“Well, yeah.” She hugged herself and ducked her head, cheeks going pink. “I wanted you to know how special you are to me. We celebrate different things this time of year, but I’m still really happy we’re together.”

Nathaniel closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. “Aww, that is totally corny.”

She stomped her foot and tried to pull away but he held her tight. “Shut up, Red!”

“You’re all full of that Christmas cheer you people are always singing about.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“I can’t wait to tag our holiday pictures as the Jew and the Wasp.”

“I’m ripping out every single stitch on that stocking,” she threatened.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight. “I love you too, Chloe. Merry Christmas.”


	10. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Home

“You’re staring at him again,” Adrien said in a sing-song voice. 

Nino blushed and ducked his head. “I am not. Shut up.”

“I’m flattered really. I mean, Felix and I look a lot alike. I’m taking it as a compliment.” He flashed his teeth in a beaming smile. “Just go talk to him already.”

“You’re being ridiculous. I wasn’t even looking at him. Besides, I haven’t talked to Felix in, like, five years, dude. You’re imagining things.”

“Hmm, I’m imagining things and I’m ridiculous. I think the dude is protesting too much.” Adrien hiccuped and looked down into his empty cup. “I’m beginning to think Kim put something in this eggnog.”

Nino shook his head, an amused smile winning out. “And that is your third cup? Fourth?”

The other man frowned. “I should find Marinette before I find trouble.”

“I think that’s a smart move.” He watched him move through the crowd until he stumbled into his laughing wife. They were still newlyweds, still sickeningly in love, and Nino couldn’t be happier for them. Though that wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel the teeny tiniest bit of jealousy when he saw how happy they were together. He wanted that too.

“You have a beard now.”

Nino looked away from Adrien and Marinette across the room to find Felix standing before him. He blinked at the other man. “And you have glasses now. You look more like Gabriel than ever before.”

Felix’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as if he was trying to hold back a retort. He exhaled and straightened. “That’s the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

A smile slid along Nino’s lips. “And that bar must be pretty high.” 

“I don’t remember you being this witty.”

“Blame it on the spiked eggnog.” Nino lifted his cup. “How are you?”

“Bored but with nowhere better to be, loathe as I am to admit it. You?”

“Trying to be a good friend and wait an acceptable amount of time before leaving.”

“And then what are you doing?”

Nino lifted an eyebrow. “After I leave here?”

Felix nodded, face stoically blank. 

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Do you want company?”

He thought back on the last time Felix had kept him company half a decade ago. His lips tingled at the memory. “I’m not sure.”

Felix shrugged and half-turned away. “I’ll be here for a while longer. Let me know if you decide.” And with that, he slipped back into the crowd of joyful people.  
___

Three more cups of eggnog and Nino was ready to find Felix again. He moved from room to room, heart dropping at each blonde man who turned out to be wrong. He’d almost given up when he heard a familiar sigh. 

“You made me wait long enough.”

Nino turned to see Felix leaning against the hallway wall, his overcoat already draped over his arm. “We have to talk.”

“That’s not exactly what I was hoping to do with my mouth tonight.”

He frowned and tried to concentrate through the warm buzz in his mind. “I don’t want to see you tonight and then not see you again for five years.”

Felix straightened, pushing away from the wall but keeping his distance. “And what is it that you want, Nino?”

“I want...” He swallowed and his tongue felt too thick but he had things he wanted to say. “I want someone to laugh with and to talk about my day with and someone to survive parties like this with.”

“I’m not sure anyone survives this level of holiday cheer,” Felix replied, glancing down the hall and the party-goers beyond. 

Nino shook his head in agitation. “I want to be happy and in love and I can’t...I don’t want to do this with you again.”

“I see.” 

“Wait, no.” He grabbed for Felix’s arm as the other man tried to move past him. “I said it wrong.”

“Then say it right.” He gave Nino a cold look over the frames of his glasses.

“I want someone to go home to,” Nino said helplessly, fighting against the fog in his mind. “Not just one night. All the nights. I want someone to have Christmas with and to kiss on New Year’s. I want someone who makes me feel things.”

“If this isn’t leading up to that someone being me, it’s going to be quite cruel,” Felix said softly.

He shook his head. “I don’t know if it’s you but I do know that I think about that night we had way more than I probably should. I think about you way more than I should. I guess I feel like it would be silly not to tell you how I’m feeling though. If that’s not something you want, I can’t. Do you get it?”

Felix looked back down the hall at the party and then returned his attention to Nino. “Let’s go home,” he suggested, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.


	11. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Secret Santa

Adrien knew he was failing to look casual as he made excuses to wait around in the locker room. He was across the room so he had excellent vantage points of Marinette’s locker and the door and he almost jumped out of his skin in anxious excitement every time the locker room door opened.

“I wonder who you could have possibly gotten for Secret Santa,” Alya teased, leaning against the column beside him. “It’s quite the mystery.”

“It’s supposed to be a secret,” he reminded her, trying to keep his tone light even as his eyes cut back across the room when the door opened and Juleka and Rose entered. “Besides, you already know.”

“I don’t know what gift you ended up going with though.”

He finally smiled at her. “I had to keep something a surprise.”

Alya laughed and straightened. “Well, I can’t wait to see it. I’m going to head to class. You know she’s going to be late if she’s trying to finish up a gift for today.”

“I can wait.”

Adrien watched her go with her knowing smile and knew he was blushing in reply. He should go to class with everyone else. He knew he should. Secret Santa was supposed to stay a secret until the class party but...

He really wanted to watch Marinette open her gift. 

It’d taken him a while to decide what to do for her. He’d gone to Nino first who immediately enlisted Alya’s help. Ideas were thrown around but nothing felt special enough. Marinette was a good friend and he wanted her to know how much that friendship meant to him.

The gift had finally been decided when he stumbled upon a shop that could create jewelry based on original designs. Adrien had gotten a picture of one of the flowers Marinette put on a lot of her designs from her Instagram and sent it in to be turned into a necklace. He thought she would like it, but he was still nervous. Maybe he’d missed the mark completely.

After another five minutes, he finally gave in and made his way to the classroom, keeping a watchful eye for Marinette along the way.  
___

Marinette stumbled into the classroom with bright pink cheeks and apologies streaming from her lips. Adrien’s heart caught in his throat when he saw the flower pendant hanging around her neck. 

It looked perfect on her.

She looked perfect. 

He had to fight the urge to turn around and stare as she quickly moved past him to her seat. He strained to hear anything she or Alya might say.

“Did you get your gift before you got in here?” Alya asked quietly.

Adrien stiffened, trying not to breathe so he wouldn’t miss Marinette’s answer.

“...this necklace. It looks just like one of my flowers. It’s so pretty. Who would know to do this?”

There was too long a pause and Adrien could feel Alya’s eyes on him. She was going to give him away. He just knew it. He slid down a little in his seat.

“Whoever gave you that must really care about you,” Alya said. “Seems like they wanted to do something really special.”

“I love it,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien let out a breath of relief and tried to pay attention to Ms. Bustier. He knew his face was red and he couldn’t stop smiling but he found it hard to care.


	12. Marinette, Adrien, and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Cookies

“While I know you two are totally capable,” Marinette said with a placating smile, “I went ahead and took care of the baking part so we can just have fun decorating the cookies today.”

Kagami cut her eyes to their boyfriend. “Does it sound to you like she does not, in fact, think we are capable of baking cookies?”

“I’m going to pretend that this was done completely out of love,” Adrien grinned. “Besides, this is the fun part anyway.”

“Exactly! We’ve got sprinkles galore and different color icing and even holiday-themed boxes to put them in so we can hand them out to all our friends when we’re done.”

“Wait, we don’t get to eat the cookies?” Adrien picked up one of the plain sugar cookies with a frown.

“We don’t get to eat all the cookies,” Marinette corrected, tapping his nose.

“Which is a good thing,” Kagami agreed, poking his side.

“I’m suddenly feeling very attacked.” He bit into the cookie pointedly. 

The girls shared a look before leaning in to kiss his cheeks simultaneously. 

“Thank you. I feel better now.” He happily bit into his cookie again.

“Now.” Marinette clapped her hands. “Let’s see. We’ve got a lot of different shapes we can work on. How about reindeer first?”

“Or perhaps we could each choose a shape and decide who decorates the best,” Kagami suggested. “A little friendly competition.”

“The last friendly competition we had ended up with us all in separate corners of the room and hurt feelings.”

“But the makeup kisses were worth it, were they not?” A smile tugged at the corner of Kagami’s lips. “Besides, you’re the one who grew up in a bakery, Mari. Surely you’ll beat us both easily.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “I know I shouldn’t let you drag me into another competition but it is tempting.”

“Neither of you is afraid I’m going to be the winner?” Adrien hefted a bag of white icing. “You have no idea how good these snowmen are going to look. These are going to be the finest snowgentlemen cookies to ever exist. Just you wait.”

“Let’s do this.”  
___

“We’re not great at decorating cookies,” Adrien admitted, licking icing from his fingers. “But on the plus side, we’re fantastic at food fights.”

Marinette shook her head and sprinkles fell from her hair. “I should’ve known this is the way this was going to go. You’re not to be trusted, Chaton.”

“It’s clear that I’m the winner anyway.” Kagami ignored the glob of green icing sliding down her arm as she lifted a metal bowl to reveal a perfectly decorated Christmas tree that had been safe from the onslaught of icing and sprinkles earlier. 

“When did you even have time to do that one?!”

“We bow down to the Queen of the Cookies,” Marinette laughed. She ran her finger into a dollop of red icing and rubbed it on the tip of Kagami’s nose. “Long live the queen.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Reindeer

“All I’m saying,” Chat Noir explained with a wide sweep of his arm, “is that it doesn’t seem like much to ask for Tikki to create a Lucky Charm sleigh with reindeer that we could use to deliver the gifts we’ve got for the children’s home. I mean, how many times has her magic fixed the Tower at this point? A sleigh is nothing compared to that.”

“Then tell Plagg to make it,” Ladybug challenged.

“You’ve met Plagg. You know that wouldn’t happen. Besides, we’re good at destroying stuff, not creating it. That’s your deal, Bugaboo.” He winked. “Do you think we can make it happen?”

“I can at least ask,” she conceded. “No promises though. I don’t know that Tikki could make reindeer.” She reached out to tap his bell. “It might have to be a Chat-led sleigh.”

He beamed at her, catching her hand before she could withdraw it and placing a gentle kiss on her covered knuckles. “It’d be my pleasure, my Lady.”  
___

“Well, what do you think, Kitty?” Ladybug stood proudly in the sleigh, hands on her hips. “It’s not a Lucky Charm, but the mayor is letting us borrow the one from outside the government building to use today.” She held up a headband outfitted with two fluffy antlers. “I’m going to need a reindeer though.”

Chat Noir eyed the sleigh wearily. “I know I said I would pull it, but that looks a little heavy, Bugaboo.”

She grinned and leaned down to turn on the motor and the sleigh slowly slid forward. “A little Christmas magic then.”

He laughed and jumped up onto the sleigh with her, taking the antlers and fitting them in front of his black ears. “This is amazing. The kids are going to be so excited!”

“I know! I thought we could take them on sleigh rides before we pass out gifts.” She settled down on the padded bench and kept a steady hand on the steering wheel as the sleigh slowly made its way down the street towards the children’s home. 

“You’re amazing, my Lady.” Chat Noir picked up the Santa hat on the bench and stuck it on her head. “This might be my favorite Christmas yet.”

“I feel like you said that last year,” she reminded him.

“What can I say? Every Christmas with you is an even better gift than the one before.” He kissed her cheek and Ladybug sighed happily as they rode down the street in their not-quite-magic sleigh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Candy Canes

“I have such a love-hate relationship with candy canes.” Marc pursed his lips as he took in the massive display of packaged striped candy sticks in front of them.

“Is there a story that goes with that or is this one of those just because kind of things?” Nathaniel picked up a box of cinnamon-flavored canes with a hint of interest.

“Oh, there’s a story. You see this?” He pointed to a massive candy cane to the left of the display. “My aunt knew how much I loved candy canes and bought me one of these one year and for some reason, I got it in my head that I had to finish the whole thing on Christmas day.”

“That thing is as long as your arm,” his boyfriend grimaced. “Your poor mouth.”

“I couldn’t taste anything for days. And the roof of my mouth was so sore.” He closed his eyes and winced at the memory. “I may or may not have gotten a cavity.”

“Marc.”

“I know.” He pulled his hood up and drew it as close to his head as he could. “I feel sick just thinking about it.”

Nathaniel placed the cinnamon candy canes back on the display and took the other boy’s hand, noting how pale he’d become. “Maybe we should just keep shopping.”

Marc swallowed audibly with a look of displeasure. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”  
“I never thought of you as such a daredevil,” Nathaniel teased. “Who knew?”

“It was just a ridiculously big candy cane that I took upon myself to eat in one day. I don’t think I qualify as a daredevil.” A blush chased away the paleness in Marc’s cheeks and he ducked his head. 

“I don’t know. You obviously put your mouth in a lot of danger.”

“I think I’ll be keeping my stories to myself from now on,” Marc decided aloud. 

“That’s a shame. I was just about to tell you how I broke two of my fingers eating an apple.”

Marc blinked at his boyfriend. “You broke...two...” He shook his head. “Maybe we are meant to be.”

Nathaniel laughed and squeezed his hand. “I think that might be true.”


	15. Chloe and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Twinkling Lights

“You aren’t going to change my mind with some Christmas miracle,” Chloe huffed as her boyfriend led her up the stairs to his apartment. “I don’t like Christmas and that isn’t going to change.”

Nino shrugged without turning back to look at her. “That’s fair.”

“Don’t act all nonchalant! I know you have something up your sleeve, Lahiffe.”

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure you can’t prove that.”

“You literally told me at the bottom of the stairs that you were going to change my mind about Christmas.”

“I don’t remember it that way.”

She glared at his back. “You’re not as slick as you think you are.”

“Yet you’re still following me up the stairs.”

Chloe stopped in her tracks and blinked up at him. He turned to look down at her, expression pleasantly expectant. “I...”

“Yes?” He gave her a wide smile.

“I’m only coming up because I’m thirsty and I want to grab a water.” She stomped up past him and continued to his door. 

“Sure.” Nino held back a laugh as he unlocked his door. “You have to close your eyes before you can come in though.”

“What? Why?”

“Because if you don’t want me to help you enjoy Christmas, you don’t need to see the inside of my apartment.”

She shifted her weight from side to side, arms crossed tightly. “You did something special for me?”

“I’d say for us,” he corrected.

“But I can choose not to see it?”

“You can,” he nodded.

“But you think it will magically make me love Christmas,” she accused, eyes narrowing.

Nino shrugged again. “I decorated everything in the hopes that it would help you have a good Christmas since I know your parents aren’t around this year, but I don’t want to force you to see it if you don’t feel up to it. I wanted this to be for you, not just me.”

“Oh, uh...” She dropped her arms lamely. “That’s really sweet, Nino. Thank you.”

“I know it’s been hard on you.” He ducked his head, hiding his face with the dip of his hat. “I wanted to help and Christmas always makes me happy. I thought it might be good for you too.”

“I want to see it.”

“Really?”

Chloe nodded and reached for the doorknob. 

“Wait. I need to...just give me a minute. Can you close your eyes?”

She sighed. “Really?”

“Please? I want to do this right.”

“Fine.” Chloe closed her eyes and tried to have patience. She heard the door open and felt the rush of air as it swung away from her. She could hear Nino muttering to himself as he moved around just inside the apartment. She felt silly standing right outside the doorway but she willed her eyes to stay closed just as he had asked.

He’d been nice to leave it simply at her parents not being there. The truth was that her father had been indited on embezzling charges and mismanagement of government funds while at the same time, her mother was arrested for corporate espionage. In the span of a week, Chloe had been kicked out of the hotel that had been her home most of her life and left with practically nothing to her name. Her parents jumped their bail, disappearing to who knows where without as much as a hint as to where they had gone for her. She’d been left homeless and alone and in the spotlight of a very public scandal that didn’t really have anything to do with her. Thankfully she’d somehow made wonderful friends who’d taken her in and shielded her as much as they could.

And then there was Nino. She never expected to fall for him. She knew he never meant to fall for her. Yet here they were, figuring it out as they went, and Chloe had to admit, it was more fun than she’d ever had with anyone before. 

“Okay.” Nino was by her side once more and he slipped his arm around her waist to guide her inside. “You can open your eyes.”

Lights twinkled all over the room. There was a tall, thin Christmas tree stuffed with ornaments and garland in the corner and sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceiling, the glitter on them catching the light and shining out. There was a slanted outline of “N” and what looked like a heart and a “C” done in overlapping strings of lights on one of the walls.

“Well, what do you think? I’ve never decorated by myself before. It’s probably a little bad.”

Chloe stepped further into the apartment and noted the stockings hung above the window, one for each of them. She realized Christmas music was playing softly from Nino’s laptop and there was a small train running at the base of the tree.

“It’s...it really is beautiful, Nino.” She turned back to him. “Thank you.”

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome,” he whispered. “It’s okay if you still don’t like Christmas this year, but I just wanted you to know that Christmas is here if you want it.”

She buried her face against his shirt and didn’t fight the tears that pricked her eyes. It’d been a hard year but Nino was a constant rock at her side and that was definitely something she could be thankful for this Christmas.


	16. Kim and Ondine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: The Perfect Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprising no one, I'm hella behind aklsdjflk;asdjf

“You seem...bouncier than usual,” Ondine commented with a soft laugh. “Are you okay?”

Kim tried to give her his best reassuring smile as they made their way down the sidewalk. “I’m great. Do I not seem great? I’m really great.”

“I’m convinced.”

His relief lasted a few seconds and then his face fell. “You’re teasing me.”

“Just a little.” She pinched her gloved thumb and forefinger together and then opened a sliver a space between them. “Just talk to me, Bubbles. What’s going on?” She linked her arm with his and felt Kim stiffen beside her.

“It’s, uh, well...okay, I wanted to get you something really good for our first Christmas together, but I’m really bad at getting gifts so Max tried to help me but nothing he picked felt right and...I’m...I don’t know, my belly is all argggggh.”

Ondine felt her cheeks warm despite the cool air. “You’re nervous?”

“That’s the word I was looking for!” He popped his forehead with his free hand. “Yeah, nervous is exactly it.” 

“About a gift?” she prompted.

“A gift for you,” he nodded. “The perfect gift.”

“Don’t call it the perfect gift! Now you’re going to have me all paranoid about what I got you.” She squeezed their arms together with a wince. “How about we just both agree that the gifts we got each other will be perfect because we chose them out of love for each other?”

Kim stopped walking and Ondine stumbled forward until he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. He gave her a dopey grin. “Did you just say you love me?”

Her eyes widened. “I...I said that, um...I said we chose the gifts out of love. That’s different...I think.”

His eyes softened with fondness as he tightened his hold on her. “Is it?”

Ondine bit her lip and ducked her head so she was watching him from between her bangs. “Yes?”

“Ah, I see.”

“This isn’t fair. You were the nervous one just five minutes ago, not me.”

Kim laughed and hugged her tight before releasing her enough to walk beside him with his arm still keeping her to his side. “One of these days we’re both going to be as smooth out of water as we are in it.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” she said with a little chuckle.


	17. Miracuclass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Ugly Sweaters

“You look like a fire waiting to happen,” Alix commented, poking the blinking bulb serving as Rudolph’s nose that was sewn onto Kim’s sweater. Other lights blinked on and off in rapid succession all across the surface of the fabric.

He scoffed in reply. “A fire of victory, maybe. I’m going to win this awesome sweater contest.”

“Well, you got the ugly part of the rules right at least,” she shot back with a grin.

“Says the one with the garland snake wrapped around her arm.” Max shook his head. “That’s not going to be enough to win.”

Alix crossed her arms, the shiny garland making a crinkling sound as she did. “Maybe I don’t like showing off all my tricks at once.” 

“You can all give up now because I came to win.” Nino stepped in front of them and pushed the neon green outline of a turntable on his sweater and a tinny thumping bass sound poured from somewhere on his person. Neon red and green lights raced up and down his sleeves as he crossed his arms and smirked. “Impressed?”

“Hey, don’t forget that counts for both of us,” Alya reminded him with a quick poke to the ribs that broke Nino’s cool pose and made him laugh. “We were up half the night trying to get the music and lights to work together, but I still did pretty good.” She patted the stuffed penguin head that was sticking out of her sweater and then turned around to show the rest of the plush coming out of her back. 

“Nathaniel obviously forgot this is an ugly sweater contest,” Rose teased as they joined the group. “Would you just look at how pretty these snowflakes are?! You should help me and Jules next year.”

Nathaniel ducked his head shyly. “I just started painting and couldn’t stop.”

“Of course you have to show us all up, girl.” The group turned with Alya’s comment to see Marinette joining them. Her sweater fell just below her hips in layers of green so she looked like a Christmas tree. Small ornaments were sewn onto the different layers and she wore a bright yellow star on a headband. 

“It’s rare when I get to make something that’s purposefully supposed to look bad,” Marinette laughed. 

“And yet somehow, you still make it look amazing.” Adrien followed behind her with a wink and Marinette blushed. “Meowwy Catsmas, everyone.”

“Dude.”

“Isn’t that the same cat sweater you wore last year?”

“I’m pretty sure he added more cats this time.”

Ms. Bustier entered the room and looked over the students already waiting with a smile. “Something tells me this year’s contest is going to be even harder to judge than the year before.”

Ivan and Mylene came into the room together wearing one large sweater and all conversation stopped. The sweater sloped down from Ivan’s broad shoulder and was mended in different spots with bright yarn so that it fit down to Mylene’s shoulder. His right arm and her left were in sleeves in the front of the sweater and they were holding hands as a picture of a family of polar bears slept on the fabric.

“Or maybe not so hard after all.”


	18. Kim and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Elves

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing this Elf on the Shelf thing.” Alix strung another piece of cereal onto the line of yarn. “But I have to admit, it’s been kind of fun making new scenes for Oscar to wake up to every week. I wouldn’t want to do it for more than the month, but it’s been more fun than I thought it would be.”

“Right? Some people do it everyday but I knew that wouldn’t fly so once a week sounded like a good compromise.” Kim tossed a marshmallow in the air and caught it in his mouth. “And we get to hang out and put the stuff together after he goes to bed so that’s awesome.”

“We could hang out other ways, you know,” she replied dryly.

“Well, yeah, but I’ve been busy at the gym and you’ve been doing a lot at the museum and we always have Oscar kid stuff going on so there hasn’t been a lot of time for just us.” He shrugged and began to build an igloo out of marshmallows. “It’s just nice to see my wife without all that other life things.”

Alix shook her head and threw a handful of cereal at him that clattered against the counter top. “You could’ve said something instead of making us play with a dumb elf, you goober.”

“Hey, I’m not dumb. I’m magical!” Kim made the elf walk across the counter and plop down between their creations. “Oscar thinks I’m the best!”

“He really does love this silly thing, doesn’t he?” She picked up the elf and looked at it fondly. “This was a good idea, Kim.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re a good dad. It was nice of you to realize he would enjoy having a tradition like this.”

Kim chuckled softly. “I just want to make sure he gets it all, every happy moment we can give him.”

“I know you do.” She reached across the counter to cover his larger hand with her smaller one. “And it makes me love you more all the time.”

“And I love you, but we still have to finish this North Pole scene.”

Alix snatched her hand away and sighed. “I was so close to getting out of this; I could feel it. Hand me the box. I need more cereal.”

He gave her the box and kissed her head. “Yes, dear.”


	19. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Naughty or Nice

“Does this whole naughty or nice list thing actually work with the twins?” Nino asked as he peered over his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Sometimes. They still believe in Santa Claus so it can be pretty convincing,” Alya answered. 

“Well, Santa’s real so...”

“I can’t have this argument with you again.” She frowned at the tablet screen and opened the settings of the blog she’d created. “This is the first time I’m trying digital. Usually Santa sends a warning note to be good through the mail.”

“And this year they can check their naughty or nice status on the blog.” Nino nodded. “You could be an evil genius.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m one of the good guys then?” She tilted her head back to flutter her eyelashes at him and Nino laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Thankful every day,” he agreed. “This is such a cool concept though, Al. Are you going to set it up like the Ladyblog so they can message Santa?”

“I’m trying to decide. If I do, then I have to be able to message back and that might be a lot. The twins really love Christmas and you know they never stop talking.”

“Ah, true. You could limit it to one a day or a week or something.”

“That could work.”

“And maybe if you need an outside variable to test, we could find another little kid who loves Christmas and definitely needs a reminder to be nice sometimes.”

Alya turned her desk chair around so she could face her boyfriend. “You want me to put Chris on this blog.”

“I mean....”

“You want me to send reminders to your little brother to be good or he won’t get any presents.”

“I didn’t put it that way exactly...”

Alya gave him a fierce smile. “You’re just as evil as I am, Nino.”

He blinked at her. “Wait, no. I don’t want it to be mean. I just...um, it’d be nice if he had that reminder sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He did get akumatized over Christmas, if you remember.”

“I do remember that.”

Nino hung his head. “So, uh, yeah, can you add him to the blog please?”

“I can do that, but now you’re going to be on the naughty list.”

“Alya!”


	20. Kagami and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Tradition

“I’m not interested in talking to you,” Kagami said without looking away from the beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

“I’m not interested in talking to you either so a fine pair we’ll make.” Felix left space between them as he too stared up at the tree. A high girlish laugh rang out behind them and it was joined with a lower murmur of accompanying laughs. “Always the life of the party,” he sighed.

Kagami glanced over her shoulder to see Amelie surrounded by a group of holiday party-goers hanging on her every word. “People seem quite taken with your mother.”

“And they seem quite scared of yours,” Felix replied simply.

She returned her attention to the tree before she could seek out her mother. It was enough to feel the older woman’s attention burning into her back without seeing it for herself. 

“It’s the Graham de Vanily tradition to be the life of the party, you know. When Adrien and I were kids, we’d end up falling asleep under the punch table because our mothers were so entertaining that the parties went on and on.”

“Feel free to go do that now. No need to break tradition.”

He turned to her with a politely pleasant expression. “You don’t like me.”

Kagami traced the reflection of the Christmas lights along the rounded surface of an ornament. “No.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know what I need to.” 

Felix studied his fingernails. “I know Adrien didn’t say anything bad about me so it must have been one of the friends.”

“It was rather nice when we weren’t talking.”

“I think you might be in the same boat I am,” he continued, ignoring her comment. “Adrien disappeared almost an hour ago with no explanation and now there isn’t anyone else worth talking to at this party. You seem as fond of Chloe as I am and everyone else our age is too intimidated to leave their family’s side.”

Kagami stiffened slightly but didn’t speak.

“But your mother is sitting across the room alone and you’ve been as far as you can manage since she cut you free. You don’t hate her but you don’t adore her either. It’s obvious.”

“You aren’t wrapped up in your mother’s skirts so I can’t imagine why you think you have room to talk.” She narrowed her eyes, finally giving him her attention. “Aren’t you breaking tradition? Go entertain. You are a Graham de Vanily.”

“In name,” he agreed, “but I think I missed the socializing gene. I’m not...” He trailed off with a frown.

Kagami bit her tongue from offering suggestions as to what Felix wasn’t. It was all too easy. And perhaps there was a part of her that knew what he was trying to dance around saying. She knew it because she felt it too.

“Socializing has never come easily to me,” he managed with a sour look. “My mother often teases me about Adrien and I being switched at birth. She means no harm in it, but...”

“But it hurts all the same.” Kagami looked away from him and found the tree once more. “I understand.”

Felix raised his eyebrows. “Your mother doesn’t strike me as someone who would push you to be social.”

“There are other kinds of traditions she pressures me with,” she admitted. “It can be a lot sometimes.”

"I know that feeling well.”

“And being pushed away by others is also unpleasant.” Kagami regretted the words as soon as she said them but there was nothing to do about it now. They sat on the air between them, heavy and vulnerable.

“Yes, it is. You sound like you also have personal experience,” Felix finally commented.

“Things are better now, but making friends isn’t something that comes naturally to me.”

“It feels much easier to keep people at arm’s length,” he agreed.

Another round of laughter rang out and they sighed in unison. 

“Do you like magic?” Felix asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“As in magic tricks?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ah.”

Kagami watched his hand slip out of his pocket, empty. “But I do enjoy the snow.” She nodded towards the large window. “And it seems to have started again if you would like to step outside and watch it for a moment.”

Felix visibly considered it, glanced around the room, and then nodded. “After you.”

“And don’t worry,” Kagami said as she stepped past him, “I have no illusions that you’ll be able to entertain me, Graham de Vanily.”

The corners of his mouth turned up in an uncontrolled smile before he caught himself and smoothed his expression out once more. “I’m sure this will be a complete bore.”


	21. Nino/Carapace and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Blankets

“Hey, random citizen. You can’t keep falling asleep out here because you’ll die and get pneumonia.”

Felix grunted as he sat up on the chaise. “In that order?”

Carapace frowned at his boyfriend. “Come on, dude. I love that you want to see me but you really are going to get sick.”

“My back will go out before I get sick at this rate. For this place to be so pricey, their pool furniture sucks.”

“Well, you could always stop falling asleep out here. Different problem, same solution.”

“You think you’re so smart, Turtle Man.” Felix stood and stretched. “Would you really stop by if I wasn’t out here waiting for you?”

Carapace blushed and pulled the top of his hood down further. “Not after your mom caught us in your hotel room, no.”

“See?”

“But we still get to see each other during the day!”

“I like seeing you as a superhero.” Felix shrugged and stepped closer to the other man. Strong arms immediately wrapped around him. “And you smell different when you’re Carapace.”

“I smell different?” His voice went up an octave and he cleared his throat. “I’m not sure how to respond to that.”

Felix pressed his cold nose against the underside of Carapace’s jaw and hummed contentedly.

“Dude, you’re freezing. Please go inside.”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll break up with you if you don’t.” Even as he said the words, Carapace tightened his hold on Felix. 

“Mmm, very convincing.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah.”

“My asshole,” Carapace muttered, kissing his temple as the other man burrowed his face deeper against his neck.  
___

Carapace almost convinced himself not to stop by the hotel at the end of his patrol but as if his body was refusing to listen to him, he was landing on the hotel roof before he realized it. He expected to see Felix shivering on one of the lounge chairs again but he couldn’t hold back a chuckle when he saw the large pile of blankets covering a chair on the other side of the covered pool.

“I’m pretty sure this is against hotel policy, sir,” he teased, tugging at the blonde hair that showed between folds of fabric. 

There was a muffled grunt and the pile shifted as a green eye peered out at him. “Just never satisfied,” Felix complained. 

“It’s still too cold for you to stay out here too long.”

“Call it a compromise.” He lifted a corner of the blanket. “Come on before I change my mind and keep all this warmth to myself.”

Carapace laughed and snuggled in beside him. “Ah, you pushed two chairs together, smart.”

“Easier to cuddle that way.” Felix prodded him down into place and then tucked in beside him as the blankets shifted around them. They peered up at the starry sky through the small opening. 

“This is nice.” Carapace dropped his transformation and pulled Felix closer. “The stars and the blankets and everything.”

“Well, don’t complain to me if you get sick now. Nobody told you to go all Nino on me. I was hanging out with my superhero boyfriend who doesn’t mind the cold.”

“I still get cold as Carapace.”

Felix titled his head back. “You do?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And you still come check on me?”

“I guess I like you or something,” Nino sighed.

Felix smiled to himself and listened to Nino’s steady heartbeat against his ear. “Yeah, or something, I guess.”


	22. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Snowman

“You humming ‘Do You Want a Build a Snowman?’ while you build a snowman might be the cutest thing to happen in the history of the world, just so you know.” Ladybug landed lightly beside Adrien, the snow making a soft crunching sound beneath her feet. She wrapped her yo-yo back around her hip and admired his handiwork.

“It was also a little sad to be humming while building a snowman alone so I’m glad you’re here now,” he replied with a wink. “Quiet night?”

“Yeah. Rena is finishing up patrol for me. I spotted you out here and wanted to stop by.” She tapped the dulled point of the carrot working as the snowman’s nose. “What made you want to come out and do this?”

Adrien glanced around the empty gated perimeter of his house and shrugged. “I don’t know. My room felt too stuffy but I was trying not to transform since I knew you guys were out tonight and sometimes you like to have girl talk on patrol.” He smirked at her. “Did you guys talk about me?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“That means you did.” He nodded in a self-satisfied way. “All good, I hope.”

“I’m definitely not answering that,” she laughed.

“Hmmm.”

“Are you using these for the mouth?” Ladybug picked up an opened bag of pretzels from the snowy ground. “Did you bring half the kitchen out here?”

Adrien shrugged. “I didn’t know what I would want to use so I just grabbed bags of stuff. Those could work for a mouth.”

“So tell me why your room was feeling too stuffy,” she prodded as she placed the pretzels in a half circle smile. 

“Do I have to?”

“No, but you can.”

He considered that and nodded. “You know I always get a little melancholy this time of year. I guess tonight just felt more than usual.”

“You can call me whenever you need to, if you want company.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

They worked in silence, adding more and more edible embellishments to the snowman. Adrien’s nose grew pinker the longer they stayed out and Ladybug could feel the cold biting even through the magic material of her suit but they both kept working until the extravagant snowman was finished. 

“I’d say we make a pretty good team,” Adrien finally commented, dusting his gloves off and stepping away from the snowman.

“That was never in question, Chaton.” Ladybug turned to him and gently tightened the scarf around his neck. “You need to get inside before you catch a cold.”

“Do you mind staying out here with me a little longer?”

She recognized the look in his eyes and nodded. “I have a counteroffer.”

“What’s that?”

“We can stay together if you let me take you somewhere you aren’t going to turn into an Agrestcicle.”

Adrien smiled and it was soft and small and sincere. “I can agree with those terms.” He let out a content sigh when she wrapped an arm around his waist and he held on tight as they lifted into the air. She was with him, and that was enough for now.


	23. Marinette, Chat Noir, and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Carols

“Do you hear something?” 

Luka stopped strumming his guitar and looked towards the window Marinette was standing at. “What?”

“Someone’s singing.” She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning closer to the port window. “Someone is caroling for us.”

He set his guitar on the bed and went to the window. “Ah, so he is.” He pulled Marinette against his chest. “He really does have a nice voice, doesn’t he?”

“Mmmhmm. I love when he sings. He usually only does as Chat.”

“I love it too.”

“I was wondering if he was going to come by. He and Nino were going around the city to carol while they were transformed. They must be finished.” Marinette hugged Luka and then released him. She bundled a blanket from the bed in her arms and went to the door, her boyfriend trailing behind her.

The voice grew clearer as they made it to the deck and Chat Noir beamed at them when he began another round of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.”

“Bravo,” Marinette laughed as soon as he’d finished. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and used it as leverage to pull him down for a kiss. “How was caroling? Did you guys have fun?”

“We did. The kids at the children’s home even shared some of their Santa cookies with us.” Chat Noir kissed Luka over their girlfriend’s head. 

“How very sweet.”

“It was,” he grinned. “What have you two been up to tonight?”

“Just waiting on you to come home. We might take the boat out tomorrow if you’re up for it.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I have some Gabriel stuff tomorrow night.”

“We could make it a morning trip then.” Marinette slipped her hand into his and grabbed Luka’s, guiding them back down below the deck. “Just a little getaway before all the Christmas craziness this week.”

“That could be nice.” He idly tapped a bell on their small Christmas tree as they passed it by. It made a tinny chiming sound.

“And if we happen to get stuck out on the water a little longer than we thought,” Luka continued as he moved around the small galley to start warming some hot cocoa, “and you have to miss the Gabriel thing tomorrow night, well, who can blame the sea, right?”

“Sometimes things just happen,” Marinette added with her own wink. She pulled three mugs down from the cabinet and set them on the small counter.

“You two are making me want to sing again,” Chat Noir warned.

“We aren’t going to stop you.”

He puckered his lips thoughtfully and then began. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas...let your heart be light.”

“From now on, your trouble will be out of sight,” Marinette sang softly as she dropped marshmallows into their mugs.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas...”

“Make the Yuletide gay.” Luka kissed Chat Noir’s forehead as he handed him his mug.

“From now on your troubles will be miles away...”


	24. Kim and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Jingle Bells

The museum was quiet as Alix skated by a statue of an old man who did something statue worthy at some point in history. A glimmer of gold caught her eye and she rounded the viewing bench and glided closer to the base of the statue. A single jingle bell with a green ribbon sat harmlessly on the edge and she scooped it up as she passed and tucked it in her pocket. 

“That’s four today,” she commented to no one in particular as she slid past the security guard’s view and into an empty exhibit room. Her father didn’t like when she wore her rollerblades in the museum but he was currently in a meeting with the board and she knew none of the staff would tattle on her. 

She did another circuit of the museum and found one more single bell with a ribbon before she finally retreated to the apartment she shared with her family on the other side of her father’s office.

“You still gonna swear this isn’t you?” Alix unceremoniously dumped the pocketful of bells onto the table Jalil was working at and crossed her arms.

Her brother looked at the bells and sighed. “I’ve told you so many times and I mean it; I’m not the one leaving those around.”

“Then it has to be Dad.”

“He doesn’t have time to go around leaving bells all over the museum. Besides, he wouldn’t do that. It’d be very unprofessional.” 

“But no one else would even know about the bells. This is something Mom used to do. It has to be one of you guys,” Alix argued.

“It’s not. I don’t have time for this right now. My thesis is due in two weeks.” He closed his books and gathered them up. “It’s just some kid playing a prank, nothing more.”

Alix took his vacated seat and frowned at the jingle bells. Her mother had loved Christmas. She’d thought it was the most magical time of the year. As long as Alix could remember, her mother had made a game of leaving single jingle bells in different places for her and Jalil to find throughout the month of December. As they grew, it became a competition of who could collect more of them and then her mother was gone and the game along with it.

She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the bells until they started showing up again in random places around the museum. With a heavy sigh, she scooped the bells up and took them to her room. They were deposited in the glass vase on her desk along with the others she’d found. The light hit their metallic surfaces with a soft gleam.

Maybe it didn’t really matter who was leaving the bells. It was still a nice reminder of good times with her mom at Christmas and that was something she’d needed this year.   
___

Kim watched Alix blade away from the museum from his vantage point near the entrance. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked inside and waited until he could find a quiet, empty spot to pull out the first jingle bell. That was always the trickiest one. It chimed quietly and he carefully stuck the ribbon around the edge of a placard for a painting.

He moved through the museum and hid other bells as he went. He noted the ones that were missing and grinned when he saw the ones that had yet to be found. He wondered if Alix was the one getting them all or if there were others picking them up as they came across them. He tried to leave enough out that she was sure to get at least a few each day.

He’d never considered himself very romantic. He’d tried to be on a few occasions and usually failed, which was why he’d kept his jingle bell mission a secret. He’d remembered Alix sharing the story of how her mother would hide jingle bells all over the museum for her to find and how much fun it was. He hoped she was having fun this time around.

He wasn’t sure he would ever admit to being the one to leave the jingle bells. Alix had shown him the vase she’d been collecting them in and he’d agreed it was odd they were showing up while trying not to give himself away. There was something satisfying about doing this for her without her knowing it was him.

Kim was placing the last bell in the open palm of a statue when there was a familiar snort behind him. He turned around guiltily.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize it was you.” Alix crossed her arms. “Did you buy these things in bulk or something?”

“I was able to get five thousand of them for pretty cheap.”

“Five thousand?”

“It was the best deal!” Kim knew he was blushing. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

Alix shifted her weight from side to side. “Why were you doing it?”

He bit his lip. “I remembered you talking about your mom doing it and just thought it would be a nice Christmas tradition to start up for you again.”

“Just because?”

He shrugged.

Alix nodded once and moved closer to the statue, taking the bell from its open hand. She clasped it in her fist and went up on the tips of her skates to place a quick kiss on Kim’s cheek. “Thanks,” she said in a rush as she glided away.

Kim put his hand to his cheek and watched her disappear with a dreamy sigh. “Anytime, Pinky.”


	25. Nino and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Christmas

“I don’t think we have enough gifts.” Adrien worried his bottom lip as he began to mentally tally the wrapped presents under the tree.

“And here I was thinking we’d gone overboard.” Nino took a long sip of his coffee. “As the person who had to wrap most of them, I can say with total authority that we have plenty of gifts.”

“Yeah, it felt that way last night but now the tree doesn’t look full enough.”

“There are so many presents under there right now. You’ve got to be kidding me, Adrien.”

“Well, yeah, but they’re for everybody. I’m afraid we don’t have enough for Vincent.”

Nino tried to hide his smile as his husband began to rearrange the presents for the third time. “There are plenty for Vincent, I promise. He’s going to have a great Christmas.”

Adrien stood and smoothed his hands down the front of his flannel pants featuring dancing Santa cats in an anxious gesture. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right. This is just his first Christmas with us and I want to make sure it’s really special.”

“It’s already been really special. We’ve looked at lights and we made a gingerbread house and cookies and we had a really nice Christmas Eve dinner with friends last night.” Nino hugged Adrien to him. “I think he already knows how happy we are to have him here and it doesn’t have anything to do with physical gifts.”

“Yeah, I know. And you know that I know getting stuff doesn’t mean much if there’s no love behind it.” Adrien relaxed in his arms. “I just want to make sure I do this right.”

“You’re a wonderful father, sweetheart.” He kissed Adrien’s temple. “I know it and Vinnie knows it.” Nino cocked his head and listened. “Speaking of, I think he’s finally awake.”

There was a loud thud followed by the sound of a door opening and little feet running down the hall. Vincent appeared before them with a mass of unruly dark hair and wide brown eyes. “Did Santa come?” he asked, voice reverent.

“What do you think, little dude?” Nino stepped to the side so the boy could see the tree and all the gifts surrounding it.

“Oh my goodness!” He clasped his hands together. “Is there one for me?”

“Is there one for you?” Adrien echoed with a laugh. “We better go check, huh?” He scooped his son up into a hug and took him closer to the tree.

Nino watched his husband and son find the first gift for the boy and after a little encouragement from Adrien, Vincent excitedly tore into the wrapping paper. The living room was soon going to be covered in the remnants of all his hard work from the night before and Nino couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Christmas morning.


	26. Adrien, Luka, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Snowball Fight

“We’re pinned down. This is not how I saw us going out.” Adrien peered around the snow bank serving as their protective barrier. He fell back against Luka with a shout of surprise as snowballs flew by where his face had been moments before.

“Surrender?” Luka laughed, helping his boyfriend back upright.

“Never.” Marinette rolled a few finished snowballs to them and went to work on packing another. “We can still win this thing.”

“I don’t know, angel. Alya and Nino have the twins and Chris helping them make snowballs. We’re outnumbered.”

“But we can win; I know it!” She gave her boyfriends a fierce grin. “We just have to keep fighting. I want that hot cocoa the loser has to buy the winner.”

“You know I could just buy you all the hot cocoa you want, right?” Adrien asked as he formed his own snowball.

“It’s not the same. This cocoa will taste like sweet, sweet victory.”

Luka leaned closer to Adrien. “So did you know she was this competitive or is this something we’re both finding out at the same time?”

“Oh, I knew,” he laughed. “You just never know when her competitive side is going to come out. Sometimes it’ll lay dormant forever and then wham, snowball in the face.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Marinette reminded him. “So if you don’t want a literal snowball in the face, I suggest more packing and less talking. And I’m not that competitive anyway.”

“Sure, you aren’t.”

“Of course, right.”

“You guys ready to give up yet?” Alya called from across the yard. “We’ve got enough snowballs to pin you down for days! Wave a glove and we’ll let you surrender without getting pelted!”

“Never!” Marinette yelled back. “We'll fight til we drop!”

“Then perish!” Nino said in a booming voice. Heavy, wet thuds sounded on the other side of their barrier as their team attacked. 

“Okay, who wants to be the sacrifice?” Marinette asked, gathering her balls into her scarf. 

“What?”

“Someone needs to go out and be a distraction and then the other person and I will sneak around the side and attack them from inside their fort.”

Luka and Adrien exchanged uncertain looks. “That sounds....”

“I can just do it by myself,” she threatened.

“I can be the sacrifice.” Adrien held up his glove hand and bowed his head. “I love you two very much and am willing to give up my warmth for you. Luka,” he cupped the other man’s cheek, “please know that you are a wonderful kisser and I’m jealous of your hair.” He turned to Marinette and clasped her hands in his. “Mari, you’re the most beautiful girl in the world and I want you to have my babies.”

He stood and tightened his scarf and pulled his hat down further over his head. “Let’s do this,” he said.

“He’s so brave,” Marinette sighed.

“A real hero,” Luka agreed.

“Now let’s go kick some snowy ass.”


	27. Marinette, Luka, and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Candles

“It looks like the whole city lost power from the storm.” Luka squinted his eyes to try to make out anything in the dark outside the window. “We might be stuck here for a while if Fe can’t override the security system somehow.”

“Stuck in an empty library for an indefinite time. It’s a shame we weren’t visiting a restaurant,” Marinette sighed. “What are we going to do? We should probably save our phone batteries in case we need them.”

“I think we all have ideas of what we could do alone in the dark,” Felix replied, “but I also know there is a stash of candles in the gift shop that we could use for a little light.”

“I forgot about the gift shop.” She visibly perked up. “If they have snacks, I might be up for other thoughts on what we can do to pass the time in the dark.”

Luka laughed as she grabbed his hand and let Felix take her other one. They carefully made their way to the small supply store near the entrance of the library. Felix had worked in the building for years and they’d only gotten stuck when he insisted stopping by to grab a couple of things before the storm got too bad. 

“We need to make a note of everything we take so we can pay for it later,” Marinette said, grabbing three chocolate bars from the basket on the counter. “But this is about survival right now.” 

“I don’t think we’re quite in survival mode yet, but a note is a good idea.” Felix used his phone to keep track of what they were putting in one of the library tote bags and then they filed back out of the shop. 

“Should we go back to your office?”

“No, follow me.” Felix used the flashlight on his phone to lead their way as they wove between bookshelves and tables. He swung the light over an area covered in bright colors and padded seats and pillows.

“The kids’ section?” Marinette asked. 

“If you don’t think too hard on how unclean the pillows probably are, this will be the most comfortable place to wait things out at least.” 

They went to work setting candles up around them, being sure to keep them far enough away from any of the books. Felix’s phone battery finally died as they got the last candles lit and the food unpacked. 

“This is actually kinda neat.” Marinette leaned back against Felix’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She ran her fingers through Luka’s hair where he rested his head in her lap. “The candles are so pretty.”

“Mmhmm.”

“We should hang out in the library more often.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Felix replied, tone mildly amused. “I must admit though, it’s never been quite this nice before.”

“Must be the company,” Luka murmured sleepily.

“I was thinking it was just the blackout.”

Marinette poked his side before cuddling in closer and the trio relaxed in the oddly perfect place they’d found themselves in.


	28. Jagged, Gabriel, and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Snowed In
> 
> Went all supernatural creatures with it and had fun :D

“Well, this is certain to cause us trouble.” Gabriel frowned at the snow and sleet raining down outside the window. “Jagged, I think it would be best if you retreat to one of the guest rooms. I can lock you in for your own safety.”

The other man visibly bristled as he leaned against the wall. “I’m not an animal, mate. Believe it or not, I can survive being snowed in with you two without ripping your throats out.” He flashed a wide smile that showcased two delicate fangs. “Might be fun though. Besides, if you’re going to lock me up, you should lock up your sweet lil pup too.”

Nathalie scowled at him. “It’s not even close to the full moon. I’m in no danger of transforming here.”

“Wonder if there’s an old tale about this somewhere. A vampire, a werewolf, and a changeling snowed in late at night in the middle of nowhere...” Jagged chuckled to himself. “Who will survive, who will thrive....”

Gabriel turned away from the window and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up in agitation. “Please don’t call me that.”

“S’whatcha are, Gabe. Wee little Fae babe who was left to be raised by humans.”

Nathalie stepped between the men with a put upon sigh. “Since we don’t know how long we’re going to be here, perhaps it would be wise to take stock of our supplies instead of snipping at each other. Jagged, did you bring any bagged blood with you?”

“Don’t drink the stuff, pet. I like my blood alive. Besides, thought we were only up here for the day. Meeting of the supernatural minds for the Winter Solstice and all that.”

“In other words, you’re unprepared.” She turned to Gabriel. “Do you think we can expect any of the others to make it here before things get too bad?”

“I think they’ve already gone bad unfortunately. I don’t believe anyone could make it in a storm like this. We should’ve left earlier before we got stuck here ourselves.”

Jagged pushed away from the wall. “Well, as much fun as it would be to watch you two moan and groan about our predicament the rest of the night, the cold doesn’t much bother me so I think I’ll be off.”

Nathalie snorted. “You can’t be serious.”

“Course I am. Not all warm blooded like you lot. I can walk right out of here.”

“You’d freeze,” she replied incredulously. “You wouldn’t make it to the nearest town before you froze in place and had to wait to thaw like everything else. Even you have limitations.”

“Let him go. It’d make the stay much more pleasant,” Gabriel remarked. “Would you like to go see what the food situation is like? It’d be best to settle that early.”

“That sounds reasonable,” she agreed, following him towards the kitchen.

“I mean it. I’m leaving,” Jagged called after them. “Not waiting around.”  
___

“I’m starving,” Jagged whined, draping himself across the couch. “I’ve got bags under my eyes and my skin’s looking all waxy. I hate when my skin looks waxy.”

“Perhaps you should’ve left five days ago when you threatened to.” Gabriel didn’t look up from his book. “You know where the door is.”

“I can’t go out in this state. I wouldn’t make it to the end of the driveway. This storm’s unnatural. There’s a witch or wizard or something behind it, mark my words.”

“I’ve been wondering about that actually.” Nathalie went to the wall of bookshelves and looked over the titles. “It might not be an accident we’re the only ones stuck here.”

Gabriel closed his book and looked to her across the room. “You really believe someone targeted the three of us?”

“I don’t know why they would. We’re only representatives, not necessarily important members of our groups, but it’s just a feeling.”

“Why’d you have to go and bring that up?” Jagged groaned. “You’ve gone and made me think and now my head hurts.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “See what you can find in those books about the Sacrifice of Three for the Solstice. And keep it down; I need a nap.”  
___

“Jagged? Are you awake?”

Jagged blinked blearily into the dim light of his room. “That you, pet?”

“You’re not doing well,” Nathalie said. “How long can you go without blood?”

“Indefinitely, really. Not a pretty picture though. Keep wasting away til--” His words were cut off by a rasping cough. He grimaced and wiped his mouth with a thin hand. “Another week or so and I’ll be little more than bones and skin.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” She sat on the edge of his bed. Her mouth was set in a thin line of determination. “Can I trust you?”

“Trust me?” he mused. “With what, love?”

She swallowed thickly. “If I let you drink, you won’t take too much, right? Just enough to be okay.”

Jagged grunted in mild pain as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “You want to give me blood?”

“No,” she admitted. “But after what you said the other day about the sacrifice, I started studying some of the books and I think you’re right. I think someone means for us to die here.”

His eyes sharpened on her. “And you don’t want to let that happen.” 

“No.”

“What’s Gabe say about all this?”

“He...he doesn’t know about this.” Her eyes flicked downwards. “But he agrees about the sacrifice. We need to make a plan, the three of us. We’ll be out of food soon too, and the full moon is coming. I can feel it. The two of you won’t survive in here with me. I can’t control myself.”

“I think you should give yourself more credit than that.”

“It’s not about credit; it’s about the facts.”

“I doubt Gabe has reservations about letting me wither away,” Jagged pointed out. “Why not just save yourselves?”

“Gabriel doesn’t want you to die. Not really. He would want you to think that, but...” She trailed off and shook her head. “Do you want this or not?” She held out her hand, wrist up.

“Is that where you want me to drink from, dearest?” Jagged’s voice was low as he shifted beside her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and relished her shiver.

“I...wherever you think is best.”

He smiled and leaned in, brushing his nose against the sensitive skin just below her ear. “I have ideas of what is best, pet, but we’ll save those for another time.”

She shook slightly as he wrapped himself around her. “Is it going to hurt?” she whispered, baring her neck.

“In the best way,” he promised before he pressed his lips to her throat.  
___

“Help me move the drawers in front of the door,” Gabriel yelled, shoving his shoulder against the piece of heavy wooden furniture. Jagged joined him and they barricaded the door just as it shook on its hinges and a low rumbling growl sounded on the other side. 

“Bloody hell, that happened fast.” Jagged yanked the other man’s arm hard, pulling him into the connected bathroom and slamming the door behind them. “She was just talking and then...” He shook his head. “I’ve seen weres change before but never like that. Has it always been that way for her?”

Gabriel sank down to the floor and dropped his head to his hands. “It’s never been that fast for her before. She usually can feel it coming and locks herself away. It’s so painful to hear but she insists I stay safe. Seeing her like that was...”

“Yeah.” Jagged put his back against the door for extra protection as he folded to the floor. “You think whoever has been causing this storm somehow caused her to transform early?”

“I suppose it’s possible.” He clenched his jaw. “Did you see her face when it began to happen? She was terrified. I’m going to kill whoever’s done this.”

“If they don’t kill us first,” Jagged sighed. He looked over the angst-ridden man across from him. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gabriel snapped.

“I can see how you would. She’s easy to fall for. Smart, sexy, incredibly badass. I think I’m in love with her.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Course I am.” Jagged eyed him. “You got a problem with that?”

“Wouldn’t matter if I did, I suppose.”  
___

“Come on, take some of my life force. Better me than our Nathalie. You’re looking rough, mate. No other way to go about it.” 

Gabriel glared at Jagged but it lost most of its strength in his weakened state. “I won’t feed on either of you. I’m not that way.”

“Can’t keep denying what you are. Come on then. Show me those pretty, sharp teeth I know you have hiding in there.”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed glowing gold and he blinked it away. “Go to hell, Jagged.”

“Gabriel, please. We can’t lose you.” Nathalie brushed his hair away from his forehead. “There’s hardly any food left. You need to do this.”

He took in a rattling breath. “And what about you? You need food.”

She exchanged a quick look with Jagged before returning her attention to Gabriel. “I’m going to be fine, I promise.”

“Now feed on me, you stubborn ass.” Jagged jammed his forearm against Gabriel’s mouth and the other man cursed against his skin. His eyes flashed gold again and then he was biting into Jagged’s arm with elongated teeth. The other man went limp in his arms as a soft glow grew around them.

“That’s enough, Gabriel.” Nathalie pulled on his hair but he growled and tightened his grip on Jagged’s arm. “That’s enough!” she yelled, pulling his head back as hard as she could.

Gabriel gasped in surprise, gold eyes fading to gray blue and his sharp teeth shrinking back into their normal guise. He looked down at Jagged in horror. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...”

Jagged coughed weakly and pushed himself up on his good arm. “S’all good, love. We’re all good.”  
___

“We can’t make it to spring like this. She’s not going to make it.” Gabriel wearily looked over at Nathalie’s sleeping form. “She hardly has the energy to stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time now.”

“Gonna turn her,” Jagged murmured tiredly. “But you’ll have to feed us both then. Wanted to wait as long as we could.”

“Will it work?”

“Don’t know,” he admitted. “Could kill her instead of turn her since she’s a wolf.”

“But we don’t have any other options. She’s going to die anyway.”

“Looks like.”

Gabriel closed his eyes. It was too hard to keep them open these days. “You think we can last?”

“I think we have to.”  
___

Gabriel limped out into the melting snow, feeling the sun on his skin for the first time in weeks. He took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. If they could last until sunset, they’d made it. They’d survived. 

He went to his car and climbed inside with a shiver. It took a few tries, but the engine finally turned over and the sound of it idling was music to his ears. He turned it off and hobbled back inside. At dusk, he would take them out of this place. He would drive them somewhere safe and nurse them back to health. He would care for his vampires in a way that only he could and when they were finally strong again, they would fight back.

Gabriel smiled back up at sun before closing the cabin door one last time.


	29. Chat Noir and Lady Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Mittens

"Now that the akuma is gone, your Miraculous’ power will probably go back together again once we both detransform.” Lady Noire’s brow furrowed behind her mask. “I guess we should do that now to be sure.”

“Or we could wait a little bit longer,” Chat Noir suggested, voice full of hope. “After all, it’s not everyday I get to hang out with another Black Cat holder.”

She smirked. “Are you trying to say you purrrrfer me like this rather than as Ladybug, Chaton?”

“Not at all, my Lady. You know I love you with spots or claws.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“But I will admit that there’s something really neat about seeing you like this.” He reached for her hand, interlocking their clawed fingers. “Did you not feel that way when I had the Ladybug Miraculous for a little bit?”

“I guess it was different then. I was the cat when you were the bug. We weren’t the same.” She bit her lip and looked away so he wouldn’t see the blush she could feel leaking out from beneath her mask.

“Maybe another akuma will come along and split your Miraculous so we can try it that way,” he said with a teasing smile.

“You shouldn’t hope for akumas, Kitty.”

“Since that’s the only way I get to see you, I’ll admit I hope for akumas often, Kitten.”

Lady Noire glared at him but her eyes held no real anger and the look slipped away as quickly as it had come. She studied their joined hands. It did feel easier with him like this. Maybe it was the Black Cat Miraculous or maybe it was getting a break from the burden of responsibility she sometimes felt as Ladybug. Whatever it was, it was nice.

“I think I’ll be glad to be rid of the claws,” she confessed, using her comment as an excuse to finally drop his hand. “I feel like I need to wear safety mittens with them. I don’t see how you have them all the time.”

Chat Noir studied his claws in amusement. “I’ve never really thought about it, I guess. They’ve never bothered me. Can’t be a cat with no claws.”

“So you don’t need mittens for your claws then?” she teased.

“I would wear mittens if you gave them to me,” he preened, his tail wrapping around her waist.

Lady Noire laughed and gently pulled his tail away so she could stand. “I think it’s time for me to give you back half of your power.”

He sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’ll stay here.”

“I’m going to go in the alley then and I’ll come back to check on you as Ladybug. As soon as I drop this transformation, it should come back to you.” 

“Right.” He held her gaze and there was something sad in his expression.

“I’ll still be me,” she promised.

“I know.”

_“But it’s not the same.”_

The unspoken words sat heavy in the air between them but there was nothing to be done about it. Lady Noire gave him one last smile before she slipped away and Chat Noir watched her go, already waiting for her return. No matter the form, he loved her all the same.


	30. Marinette and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30" Endings

“It sure didn’t seem like we had a lot of stuff until we had to start putting it in boxes.” Marinette dropped to the couch with a huff. “I’m exhausted.”

“Moving does feel like too much work,” Kagami agreed, joining her. “Maybe we should just stay here.”

“Live with the new tenants that move in.”

“I doubt they’d mind too much.”

Marinette laughed and turned so she could see her girlfriend without craning her neck. “It does make me a little sad to leave. This apartment tells a lot of our story.”

“Like when we first moved in together because both of our roommates mysteriously backed out on us at the last minute?”

“And when I realized I had a crush on you while we were trying to get that black stuff out of the grout in the bathroom,” Marinette grinned.

“Well, I was ahead of you because I realized I had a crush on you when you made breakfast for me the first morning we were here.” Kagami shook her head. “And somehow we still lasted almost two years without confessing.”

“We’re both...careful.”

“I would say stubborn.”

Marinette’s lips quirked in a half smile. “That too.” Her gaze moved around the room. “I’m going to miss hanging our stockings above the furnace.”

“It wasn’t the safest thing to do.”

“They only got a little singed that one time. We moved them up higher and they were fine.”

Kagami chuckled softly. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“Endings always make me a little sad, but I guess you have to have them to start something new, huh?”

“That seems to be the natural order of things,” the other woman agreed.

Marinette sighed and pushed herself back up. “Then I guess we should keep packing so we can get to our beginning.”

“Not sad about this chapter of our lives ending anymore?” Kagami asked curiously, standing with her.

“Not as long as you’re with me.”

“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”


	31. Adrien and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: New Beginnings

“Is this seat taken?” Adrien gestured to the miraculously empty half of the couch hopefully.

“You’re welcome to it,” the girl sitting alone replied. 

“I’m Adrien.” He offered his free hand, balancing his drink in the other as he sat down.

“Bridgette,” she smiled, shaking his hand. “I’m actually glad you came over. I was beginning to think I’d made a mistake sitting down in here.”

“I was shocked to see a free seat. Every other room in the house seems packed.”

“Yeah, the other rooms were a little much for me. This one is quiet.”

“Not a party person?” Adrien grimaced after a sip of flat beer.

“Not so much. I came with my cousin and her boyfriend but I haven’t seen them in almost an hour.” She lit up her phone to check the time. “Make that an hour and a half almost.”

“I know that feeling. I was supposed to meet my cousin here, but I’ve yet to find him. I’ll probably give it one more lap and then head out.”

“I wish I could do that. They were my ride,” she laughed. “It’s all good though. I don’t have any other New Year’s Eve plans so I may as well count down the new year here. Gotta make lemonade and all.”

“Yeah, I guess I don’t really have anything going on either.” Adrien frowned down into his cup. “This is just bad.”

“That’s why I was sticking with soda.” Bridgette picked up her cup and shook it with a smile. “I heard the big guy bringing the keg in say that he got it for cheap because it was expired.”

“Good to have inside tips,” Adrien laughed, setting his cup on the side table. “So, Bridgette, tell me your hopes and dreams for next year.”

She blushed as she giggled. “Way to put me on the spot, guy I just met five minutes ago.”

“Hey, you’re at a New Year’s Eve party. You’ve got to have that kind of information ready.” He grinned at her. “Want me to tell you mine first?”

“Sure, that’d help.”

He nodded. “My biggest goal is to get out and do something on my own. I’ve kinda worked for my dad for a while now and I just need a change. I don’t think it’s going to be very easy to break free though.”

“A lot of things worth doing aren’t easy,” Bridgette replied. “I definitely know that first hand.”

He gave her a fond smile. “And what about you?”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I don’t really like making resolutions because I usually break them and feel bad about myself. I will say that I hope this year I expand my horizons and try new things. Sometimes I get stuck in a rut.”

“That seems like a pretty good resolution.”

“I think so.”

Adrien picked his cup back up and held it aloft with a flourish. “To new beginnings and keeping our resolutions.”

Bridgette tapped her cup to his with a smile. “To new beginnings,” she agreed. 

“Want to do a lap with me and see if we can spot either of our cousins?”

“We would be giving up this couch. Might not be free when we get back.”

“Hmmm, that’s a very good point. We’ll give them another half hour to find us.”

Bridgette nodded approvingly. “I think that sounds like a perfect plan. So tell me more about you, Adrien. What’s your favorite color?”

“Get ready to be shocked,” he beamed. “It’s quite controversial.”


End file.
